Shame!
by bubbersgod
Summary: What could possibly happen between two people that would change their very lives. Do you smell Lemons? Ino/Cho Note: If the story only says moo, try later it will be fixed.
1. Chapter 1 Sunday

Hi I am Bubbers but you can call me master! Nah but seriously here it is the first chapter. Some lovey and lemony stuff here so if you came for fighting and story line most go ahead to chapter 2 no one will notice.

* * *

Chapter 1 Please

Naruto has finally done it. He brought the ninja nations together in peace. Sure he may have taken about two weeks time after to sleep like a dead man but who blames him. When he finally wakes he gets ready to help with repairs on the hidden leafs village, only to find most of the work has been completed. Funny how fast multiple nations worth of help can speed up construction. So naturally people where waiting for a speech or something but time will deliver what the masses want. For now he has to talk to someone we all know. Hinata admitted her love to Naruto during the fight with Core Pain. Naruto has not forgotten either, in fact he has been going crazy thinking about it. The past, the present, and the near future. Even how long she has been in love with him he is just starting to fathom. He must talk to her. After a rather frustratingly long talk with everyone he tried to ask where Hinata was, He finally finds she is at her fathers mansion. So he sets out fast.

Meanwhile the whole two weeks Naruto was sleeping Hinata thought he was avoiding her. This greatly hurt the poor girl. She has been crying and training in tears for the majority of her time. Naruto is still unaware of how long he was out mind you. Of all the long conversations he had not once did the simple subject of how long it has been since people have seen him just never came up. How are going to complain to a guy that just saved the world. Any way this takes place right when Naruto finally makes it to her fathers mansion.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto has trouble finding her not using his powers. He yells while circling the front around towards the back yelling the same genius summon just presented. "Hey Hinata!" about six times he called out before spotting a girl trying to rest in the training ground just behind the mansion. As he approaches he notices she is crying. Not yelling anymore he confronts her. "W..why are you upset Hinata!"

She looks up at him and replies, almost so quiet he couldn't hear her. But she said, "Naruto why have you been avoiding me?" He asks her what she means and that is how he finds out she has been trying to get a hold of him, but every time she knocked on his door he wouldn't answer. "No I was asleep but I didn't know I was out so long," exclaimed Naruto trying not to sound hostile. "Hinata I need to talk to you about what you said to me that day. Did you mean you where in love with me or just a friend kind of love?"

Hinata without blushing and with a serious but sweet tone said, "I have been in love with you since we were very young. You have been such a strong person and you influenced me greatly. You gave me purpose. I will always love only you Naruto." For once it was Naruto blushing crazy in the presence of Hinata. Now he is the one to get choked up. He finally opened his mouth to say, " You are the only one. The first girl to love me. I think I love you to Hinata. Would you join me this afternoon?" Followed by a loud gulp and she grabbed him in her arms. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek as she held him and nodded yes. The day was uneventful but romantic to say the least. They went out for dinner at a nice restaurant before heading back to Naruto's place.

"Oh Naruto you have a big house!" He smiled at this. He didn't have time to realize just how hard the people tried to make his home a beautiful one. "I guess they really went all out on my place huh?" But as the door shut behind them things changed. Hinata jumped into Naruto kissing and began to kiss him. He was caught off guard and let out a sort of moan, but he picked up. This led to the bed in Naruto's room. Hinata blushing and with eyes closed whimpered into Naruto's ear softly, "Please take me here. I have been waiting so long and I want you so bad!" He choked on those words for a moment. He could tell she was serious because she was right against him. She was getting wet on his leg and he could feel it.

So he just nodded, unable to speak. His heart was beating so fast he could die from the thoughts going through his head. He started to undress himself slowly. He was not meaning to tease her but he was just so nervous. She melted in excitement. Layer after layer revealed more muscles and handsome Naruto to stare at. When he was down to his underwear she was drunk. She started undressing as well but much faster than him. She wanted this so bad. He stared at her biting his lips. She was a goddess! They sat down together kissing and caressing each other. He slid into her slowly earning a long winded moan.

"N..N...Naruto not so deep please. It hurts!" She was in tears but she wanted him still. He picked up pace slowly being careful not to go so deep. He grabbed a breast and she didn't mind one bit. His other hand had a grip on one of her ass cheeks. She was starting to moan and after a little while urged him to go deeper. He was sweating and fighting his urge to finish the whole time. She was so tight and she was getting even tighter. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Things like, "I love yo so much... You are so perfect... I don't ever want to leave..."

This went on for the whole night. They came together more than five times before passing out in each others grasp.

* * *

Now no more lemons for this story so if this is what you wanted go ahead and be on your way we wont tell. But I urge you to read on this gets good I promise.


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

Chapter 2 The "Incident"

Ino and Choji get sent on a mission together to go look for herbs in a forest. These missions became normal with Ino being a medical ninja. The only reason it was just Ino and Choji was that someone from their group was busy staying home for aimlessly walking into a certain aforementioned pit of spider poison after saying "What a drag" Now Their third member is stuck at home with a mad boner, messed up on pain med's. So it is just Choji and Ino.

Ino has trouble finding the herb after a while. Sh only finds one plant. They stop for lunch. Ino is acting normal because she hasn't took her anti-venom in a while. She finally takes it after eating, washing it down with water. Choji tried to jokingly offer her beer, witch was only ginger ale, but the thought he knew would mess with her. She didn't get mad she only told him to stop being silly. This struck Choji as odd but he was just testing the side affects he knew about. They decide to set camp after eating. About fifteen minutes into setting up camp, Ino feels a tingle. She bites her lip and blushes, fighting her perverted ghost of Choji. She gets her tent made and gets in it. Setting things up.

Ino Finally decides to look at the doctors notes. She looks at the side affects page and it finally makes sense to her. She knew she was in trouble now. She was showing signs of sexual urges but she was already on a mission... WITH CHOJI! She asks Choji if she can have a moment in her tent before heading out to search for the herb. He politely acknowledged her request, and went to his tent.

She peeked out of her tent to see if he was watching. She decided the coast was clear. She was wearing her leather ninja gear so there was no zipper or button to work around. She just lied down on her mat and shoved her hand in her pants, clenching her eyes shut like the many times before. Beforehand she put a belt in her mouth to muffle her noises. She felt so powerless and ashamed in herself. Even more for the time and location of her action. But she couldn't fight it. She needed to release so she could act normal again.

She started rubbing softly, trying not to get carried away. But she started going faster soon enough. Her noises where muffled no doubt, but she was getting a little loud. She moaned silently and rocked in ecstasy. She kept at it for only a few minutes before slowing herself down. She was loving and hating every second of it. Bliss, shame, joy, humiliation, the emotions fought between her as she rubbed herself raw.

Choji hears a faint "Mmm!" Noise come from Ino's tent. He assumed she was ambushed and hurried to her tent. He kept silent like, well, a NINJA trying not to alert any possible enemy. He threw open her tent's opening to find a shocking image. He saw Ino, with her hand in her pants and her back arched on her mat. She was quivering and making a quiet noise. She jumped, pulling her soaked hand out of her pants. She looked at Choji and Turned so red, she could win a tomato fair. Her eyes where open wide with horror. Her mouth just twitched, as she was unable to talk still. He ran out of her tent yelling, "I'M SO SORRY INO!" He sat outside rubbing his face. Now he was read as she was.

He just saw THAT! And it turned him on way more than it should have. But now he feared for his life. He also feared confrontation at this point. He just rocked back and forth rubbing his face chanting, "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" But he stopped when he heard crying in Ino's tent. He stepped over to her tent and asked, "Ino can we talk?"

She cried for a few minutes and finely grew silent, with the occasional sniffle. She stepped out of the tent, red faced and teary eyed. She had her head hung in shame and slowly walked to Choji. She let out sad little sobs here and there. Choji grabbed her in his arms, now he had a tear on his face. He hated seeing her cry and look so sad. She was so beautiful. He admired her since childhood. He got know her and was falling for her just as bad as she was falling for him, so naturally he didn't want her to be so sad.

"I won't tell anybody I promise on my life" He assured her and started rubbing her back with his hand. This calmed her a lot. She wrapped her arms around him and cried a little more. He was feeling even worse now. Her hands where making his shirt wet with her tears and god knows what else. But he didn't notice. Her tears where getting on his shoulder. She finally stopped crying. She tried to talk. "I..I...I am so ashamed!" Choji shushed her and rocked them both with his weight. His "shhhhh" was calming. She broke the bond and asked him. "Do you think I'm... Do you think I'm a sl..." She was cut off by him. "I think you are a beautiful girl going through some stress that is all."

She blushed at the thought of him calling her beautiful. She admitted to him. "I think I love you Choji..." His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. "Do you mean it?" She looked him in the eyes biting her lips, her eyes where still watery and blue. They shined with beauty, pain, and sincerity. He closed his eyes, gulped, and told her he loved her as well. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a wild kiss. He was shocked. She was swirling her tongue in his mouth, moaning softly and holding him against her, one hand on hes back, the other on the back of his head. She held him in place while she kissed him.

He closed his eyes and excepted. Now he swirled his tongue in her mouth. They broke only to breath a quick second and then continued. She started rubbing against his leg. Thanks to her leather pants he couldn't feel just how wet she was getting. She whispered in his ear, "I wan't you so bad right know!" He blushed again and without another word they began discarding clothes. They looked at each other naked for a minute. Choji was star struck. She curved and bulged in all the right places. He wiped drool from his mouth she was so perfect. And she was amazed by how BIG he was. It was huge!

They went to her tent. They got on her mat. He positioned himself in between her thighs. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up to him better. The tip of his member pressed lightly against her soaked opening. It quivered at his touch. She bit her forefingers middle knuckle to keep composure a little while nodding for him to go in. He pushed in slowly making her body quake with pain and bliss. He started slow. She was screaming out loud and moaning his name at the top of her lungs. He grabbed a breast to find it very soft to the touch. She moaned even more and finally her back arched. She whimpered quietly as her walls closed hard on him. They exploded together and collapsed.

They cuddled and blew off the rest of the day. She made him go at it five more times before he fell asleep with exhaustion. She couldn't sleep but she closed her eyes and played with his thick hair. Sleep didn't come that night either. She woke with him and they got their chore of finding the herb done. It was a pain in the ass. It took them 13 hours to find five more plants. They went home hand in hand, welcoming the world together in love.

* * *

Short I know but I got this done in one night. Leave reviews telling me what you think. Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
